Ghost Story
by Shinji Kaharu
Summary: Kumpulan cerita gaje, gokil, humor dan pokoknya semua campur aduk *Seperti gado-gado* kelucuan Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain. RnR, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Langsung saja**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s), Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Ghost Story: Naruto meet Ghost's Head**

**Chapter 1**

**By **Minerva · in Fanfiction Anime, fanfiction Indonesia

_**~Tapi sedikit saya edit ^^~**_

Di sebuah rumah yang indah nan ramai sekali. Tinggallah Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan penghuni-penghuni lain di dalam Rumah Ceria ***namanya nggak banget***. Untuk lebih singkatnya, itu adalah rumah kost-kostan.

Dan di salah satu kamar, seorang pemuda remaja berambut kuning sedang terlelap dengan iler berleleran kemana-mana. Dia tertidur dengan posisi yang jika dilihat akan membuat sang pelihat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dan tiba-tiba, hp Naruto bin Namikaze Minato berdering nyaring dan membuat si empu-nya hp jatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia kemudian bangkit sambil mengelap ilernya yang sudah menempel kayak jaring laba-laba di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aduh! Siapa sih malem-malem gini nelpon gaje? Rese!" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengangkat Nexian model BlueBerry_ralat BlackBerry tiruan yang baru di beli kemarin. "Halo!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haloooooo!"

Hening.

"HALOOOOOOOOOU!" Naruto teriak.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

"Huh! Dasorrr! Ganggu orang aja tidur!" Naruto kembali ngorok dengan suara gajah.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
naega naega naega meonjeo  
_  
***Keren euy, ringtone-nya Sorry Sorry Suju***

"HALOOOOOOOO!" Kali ini Naruto pake toa.

"ASTAGA! Itu suara apa toa?" balas sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah seorang cewek.

"Hah? Siapa nih?" tanya Naruto cengo.

"Ini aku, Sakura. Jemput aku sekarang!"

"Hah? Nggak mau!"

"APAAAAA? Sudah berani sama aku ya sekarang? Siap-siap aja, aku usir besok lu." ancam Sakura tanpa ampun. Maklum Redears-Redears sekalian, Sakura adalah pemilik Rumah Ceria, jadi dia bisa dengan bebas mengusir makhluk-makhluk yang ada di rumah itu sesuka hati ***Author: di kejer-kejer Sakura*.**

"Eh, iya Sakura! Iya, jemput sekarang. Tapi, jangan usir aku ya? Ya ya ya ya? Pleaaaaase!" pinta Naruto dengan muka yang sangat tidak patut di kasihani.

"Ok, cepetan ya! Sekarang aku lagi ada di kampus."

"Ok!" Naruto dengan secepat kilat, guntur, geledek ***sama aja kaliii*** berganti pakaian serapi mungkin, walaupun tetap saja penampilannya edaaaaan tenaaan! Naruto pun mulai mengambil kunci motornya dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah yang gelap dan hanya da penerangan dari layar televisi dilihatnya Gaara sedang asyik nonton DVD Film horror. Kenapa di putarnya malam hari? Itu karena kalo siang-siang TV dan segala aksesoris tambahan yang menancap akan dikuasai Lee dan Chouji yang hobi banget nonton FTV. Niat jail Naruto muncul ketika melihat punggung Gaara. Ia pun perlahan-lahan dengan tanpa suara ia hendak mengagetkan Gaara yang sedang serius-seriusnya nonton.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

…..

Sedikit lagi…

"Elu lagi ngapain Nar?" Naruto berbalik dan sebuah penampakan berambut panjang berdiri di depannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Naruto kejengkang saking kagetnya melihat penampakan di depannya itu. "SETAAAAAAN!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang penampakan. Gaara dan seseorang yang di sebut setan itu tutup-tutup kuping.

"Ya ampuuun! Gue bukan setan!" sang penampakan menggerutu kesal.

"Eh! Neji! Aku kirain siapa. Ngapain coba ngagetin gitu?"

"Nah, elu sendiri ngapain juga berdiri di sini kayak maling?" balas Neji.

"Mau jemput Sakura. Dia minta jemput tuh."

"Lha? Terus kenapa di sini? Pintu depan di sana tuh!" tunjuk Gaara.

"Iya iya.. huuuh dasar maniak horror lu berdua!"

"Berisik! Pergi sana! Hush… Hush… Usir cantiiik" usir Neji dengan gaya ala mbak Syahrini kemudian duduk sambil menaruh keler berisi jagung beledug_bahasa gaulnya Popcorn di antara dirinya dan Gaara. Cieeeh! ***Author: Dikejer-kejer fans Gaara yang ngamuk***

"Huuuh dasarrr!"

Akhirnya Naruto kembali pulang ke Rumah Ceria dengan membonceng Sakura. Setelah mereka berada di jalan Konoha street, tiba-tiba motor yang di tumpangi mereka berdua seperti menggilas sesuatu yang agak besar, Naruto menghentikan motornya dengan mendadak hingga Sakura maju ke depan.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" pekik Naruto sambil nginjek rem dalem-dalem.

"kalau nyetir yang bener dong!" tegur Sakura.

"Yaelaaaaa, Cuma ngerem mendadak aja marah. Eh , tadi di belakang ada apaan ya?"

"Apanya yang apaan?" tanya Anin.

"Itu yang tadi kegiles ama motor. Lu ngerasa nggak?"

"Ngerasa sih. Tapi,…" Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Nggak ada apa-apa tuh Nar?"

"Beneran?"

"Ya."

"Yakin?"

"Baka, cepetan kenapa ?" perintah Sakura mulai jengkel pada Naruto.

"Hmmm…" Naruto tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan menekan gigi satu pada motornya. Tapi, ketika akan meng-gas motor. Tiba-tiba motor mati. "Yah, kenapa pake acara mati segala?" gerutu Sang empu-nya motor.

"Yah, Nar! Lu lupa beli bensin ya?"

"Kagak! Bensin gue FULL kok!" balas Naruto. Tiba-tiba bau tak sedap menguar di jalan xxxxx yang sepi itu. Naruto pun mulai men-starter motornya dengan kaki-nya

"Aduh, bau apaan nih?" tanya Sakura menutup hidung agar bau itu tidak sampai ke paru-parunya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat terjatuh dari pohon, dan membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan Sakura tertegun menatap 'something' yang terjatuh dari atas pohon dari balik punggung Naruto.

Sebuah Kepala.

Ya, kepala tanpa badan.

Kepala itu menatap mereka dengan mata yang melotot dan lidah terjulur ke bawah. Lidahnya yang terjulur keluar panjaaaaaaang sekali. Kedua remaja itu tertegun dengan gemetaran hingga bulu kuduk mereka yang sudah berdiri. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan suara yang nyaris membuat budeg kuping selama dua hari.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Nar, Nar, buruan Nar!" sergah Anin panik.

"Nar! Nar! Emang gue Narti?" gerutu Naruto sambil terus berusaha men-starter motornya hingga menyala.

"OI, KEMBALIKAN KEPALA SAYA!" tiba-tiba seseorang berseru dari belakang. Sakura menengok dan melihat seseorang dengan badan tinggi besar dan tanpa kepala.

"NARUTOOOOO CEPETAAAAAAN!" Teriak Sakura. Si tanpa kepala berlari sambil mengejar mereka dengan mengangkat parang tinggi-tinggi. Dan Naruto akhirnya dengan sukses menghidupkan kembali motornya dan menarik gas hingga tangannya nyaris terbalik.

"Haduuuuh capek!" keluh kedua orang yang baru datang itu dengan lelah. Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tengah yang sudah sepi. Ternyata Gaara dan Neji udah pada tidur, jadi ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang itu.

"Lain kali gue nggak akan pulang malem-malem lagi deh!" ucap Sakura masih terengah-engah.

"Gue juga nggak mau lewat jalan situ malem-malem." balas Naruto yang masih shock.

"MANA KEPALA SAYA?" suara berat terdengar dari belakang kursi yang mereka duduki. Mereka saling pandangan dengan wajah ketakutan dan ketika mereka menengok ke belakang seorang tinggi besar dengan pakaian hitam-hitam seperti Pastur menghadap mereka dengan tanpa kepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kekompakan mereka yang mengalahkan toa yang ada di hutan sekali pun menggema ke seluruh pelosok tanah air_eh Rumah Ceria dan itu menyebabkan beberapa pintu menjeblak terbuka berbarengan dengan bunyi lampu menyala.

~FIN~

Hahaha :v

Oke! Saatnya yang di tunggu2 : ***REVIEW***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Langsung saja**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s), Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Ghost Story: ****Sasuke's Brother**

**Chapter 2**

**By ****Minerva**** · in ****Fanfiction Anime****, ****fanfiction Indonesia**

_**~Tapi sedikit saya edit ^^~**_

Pada pagi hari yang riuh ramai itu Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya bersama Sakura menuju kampus mereka tercinta yang penuh dengan berbagai Dosen dari yang waras hingga nggak waras dan dari yang sinting hingga gila pun ada di sini. ***Ini kampus ato rumah sakit jiwa ya?***

_Purple line let me set on my world (my world)  
Dare mo arui takoto nai this way  
Yume wo negai de ikikita wo shikashi tsusuketeru  
Jibun rashiku My Progression  
Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte koedemiseru  
Jonetsu no purple line_

***Jiaaaah ringtone Sasuke nggak kalah keren dari Sorry Sorry punya Naruto***

"Halo?"

"Sasukeeeee…" suara cempreng terdengar hingga membuat Sasuke menjauhkan kuping dari hp-nya.

" Hn, Baka Aniki. Ada apa nelpon-nelpon aku?" kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara sekali.

"Jiaaaah, sopan dikit sama kakakmu yang ganteng ini.."

'Aish! Cuih-cuih! Batin Sasuke dalam hati.'

"Ya udah, to the point aja. Ada apaan nelpon?"

"Aku mau nge-kost di tempatmu nih. Boleh kaaan? Aku dapet beasiswa di UK. Hehehehe…"

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. "Terserah." jawab Sasuke.

"Ok! dua hari lagi aku sampe di tempatmu. Dari Suna ke Konoha tuh jauh tauuu!"

"Yah, kakak jangan alay dong! Kan nggak sampe segitunya kaliii!" ucap Sasuke yang mulai eneg ngomong sama kakaknya.

"Ya udah, dadaaaah Sasukeeee!"

~tut~

"Aish! Cuih-cuih-cuih!"

"Kenapa lu Sas? Kek abis di telpon banci kaleng aja." tanya Sakura.

"Hah, banci kaleng? Lebih parah dari itu." jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya Itachi bukan banci, malah sifatnya jauh dari cewek. Tapi overprotective-nya sama adeknya tersayang itu udah keterlaluan sangat, mirip emak-emak yang ngurus anaknya yang bandel mana Itachi narsisnya selangit lagi. Makanya Sasuke ogah banget kalo di telepon kakaknya.

Sasuke yang baru pulang pukul delapan malam, dikarenakan dia kerja di kafe pulang dengan muka bete. Dan ketika ia akan menuju kamarnya, dia mendengar suara piring yang beradu sama sendok. Sasuke yang takut ada maling atau apa pun dengan cepat menuju dapur.

Dan betapa tercenganngya ia ketika melihat Itachi sedang mengambil piring untuk dia makan. Masa untuk Akamaru sih, kan Akamaru udah ada jatahnya. ***Author: Getok* Ok ok, lanjuuut**.

"Kak Itachi!" ucap Sasuke nyaris histeris.

"Hai Sasuke! SURPRISE!" ucapnya lalu memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Uhuk…lepas Aniki! Nyesek nih!" kata Sasuke. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dari adiknya itu. "Bukannya Aniki bakal datangnya dua hari lagi?"

"Hehehehe… kakak Cuma pengen kasih kamu kejutan aja kok." ucapnya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ya udah. Aku mau kekamar dulu kak!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ok!" balas Itachi. Sasuke menatap kulkas yang tertera beberapa note untuk para penghuni lain.

_Makanan ada di tudung, kalau mau makan ambil aja, tapi jangan di abisin semua. Aku ada kuliah malem. Kalo pengen yang anget, panesin sendiri!_

_Sakura_

_Haloooou, bagi siapa pun yang datang ke rumah lebih awal. Tolong kasih makan Akamaru, gue ada siaran mendadak nih. Ya, ya? Please! Jangan sampe kalian nelantarin dia kalo kalian nggak mau di bantai sama gue._

_Kiba  
_

Dua pesan yang di tempel oleh Sakura dan Kiba membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak di depan kulkas. Sasuke males banget kalo buat panasin makanan, akhirnya dia memutuskan menunggu Sakura pulang. Nah kalo Akamaru, urusannya lain. kalo di bantai Kiba, lebih baik jangan sampai. Soalnya dia pernah ngeliat Lee di gigit rabies oleh Kiba. Hiiiiy!

Sasuke pun terpaksa harus memberi makan Akamaru. Ketika ia menaruh makanan Akamaru pada tempatnya yang sudah licin ***Akamaru rakus juga ya?***. Setelah itu Sasuke pun mencari anjing putih mini itu.

"Akamaru!" panggil Sasuke, ketika terdengar gonggongan anjing di ruang makan Sasuke menghampiri sang empu-nya suara, yaitu Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, singkirkan anjing ini. Dia dari tadi nyalak terus di sini. Mengganggu makan malamku tau!" gerutu Itachi.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke. Setelah ia menyeret Akamaru ke depan makannya, Akamaru pun diam dan memakan makanan itu. Setelah melihat Akamaru makan dengan khusyu, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi, ia tercengang ketika di dapatinya ruang makan itu gelap.

Di dalam kegelapan, ia dapat melihat Itachi duduk sambil memeluk kakinya dan gemetaran. Sasuke yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, segera menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Aniki kenapa?" dan tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk adiknya masih gemetaran.

"Takuuut. Takuuut!" lirih Itachi.

"Hah? Takut kenapa Aniki?" tanya Sasuke. Dan Itachi menunjuk ke ruang tengah yang ada TV gede. Sasuke yang berjiwa penasaran menghampiri ruang tengah yang terang benderang itu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Itachi sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengutak-atik sebuah tanktop_ralat laptop.

Sasuke bengong. Kalo yang di sana Itachi, terus yang tadi duduk di ruang makan siapa?

"Oi Sasuke! Ngapain bengong di sana? Ke sini dong. Mau liat foto-fotoku selama di Suna nggak?"

"Ah, eh…." Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa. Dia menengok ke ruang makan dan Itachi yang ketakutan tadi sudah tidak ada. Lenyap entah kemana. Akhirnya Sasuke dengan was-was menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di sofa.

Dan lalu Itachi menunjukkan foto-fotonya bersama teman-teman Akatsuki-nya pada Sasuke. Hingga tiba-tiba bel rumah berdering. Sasuke pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Dan di dapatinya Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba dan….

Itachi?

Muncul di depan pintu Rumah Ceria.

"Sas, ni kakak lu ya? Tadi kami ketemu di jalan. Katanya dia pengen ke sini, jadi bareng deh." ucap Kiba.

"SURPRISE! Aniki udah ada di sini!" Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sas, kok diem? Aniki lo itu. Nggak kangen apa?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Kalo ini Kak Itachi, terus yang di dalem tadi siapa ya?"

"HAH?" mereka ber-enam kaget.

"Aku baru nyampe kok. Dan, tadi ketemu di jalan sama Kiba. Lagian aku juga baru tau ini rumah kalian. Waaaah, luas juga ya?" puji Itachi sambil menatap berkeliling.

BRUKKK!

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke pingsan!"  
teriak Sakura.

"Sas! Oi, Sas! Bangun!"

~FIN~

Saatnya

***REVIEW***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Langsung saja**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s) and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Ghost Story: Kiba's Angkot phobia

**Chapter 2**

**By **Minerva · in Fanfiction Anime, fanfiction Indonesia

_**~Tapi sedikit saya edit ^^~**_

Saat itu pada pukul sebelas malam Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naruto mencoba membujuk Kiba untuk mau ikut mereka naik angkot untuk pulang ke Rumah Ceria. Tapi yang lagi di bujuk kepalanya keras banget.

"Pokoknya nggak mau!" ucap Kiba.

"Aduuuh, susah banget nih di bujuknya. Chouji! Bantuin napa?" ucap Naruto nggak tanggung-tanggung. Chouji yang namanya di sebuat kaget juga denger omongan Naruto.

"Kiba, bener nggak mau pulang? Emang kenapa sih sama angkot?" Tanya Chouji, yang kali ini buka suara.

"Iya, angkot kan nggak apa-apa. Emang ada apa sih? Takut kuman ya? Entar mandinya pake Detol aja deh." sergah Lee masih penuh semangat. Padahal, yang lain udah nyerah buat ngebujuk si Kiba.

"Hadoooh, kenapa lu jadi phobia angkot sih?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kalian nggak tau sih seremnya naik angkot." ucap Kiba gusar. Yang lain langsung pada diem.

"Hah? Emang kenapa?" tanya mereka. Kiba menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

~Flashback~

Kiba malam itu yang dapat jatah kuliah malam pulangnya jadi bener-bener kemaleman. Ia menatap jam tangan digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Ia mendesah lelah dan mencegat sebuah angkot yang di isi beberapa orang. Kiba masuk dan duduk di depan ibu-ibu pucat yang sedang memangku bayi.

Di samping ibu-ibu yang memangku anak bayi tadi, duduklah sang bapak-bapak mesum yang senyam-senyum gaje sambil ngeliatin Kiba. Kiba jadi merinding. Bukan merinding karena ketakutan, tapi merinding karena mendapat senyuman dari bapak-bapak mesum itu.

Kiba yang bosan menatap kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu iseng-iseng melirik sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di pojokan sambil cekikikan nggak jelas dan pemandangan itu sukses membuat Kiba gerah melihat mereka berdua, karena pada kenyataannya dia ngiri setengah mati.

Dari pada melihat sejoli itu terus, Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Pria itu duduk dengan memunggunginya, hingga Kiba tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara cekikikan dari sejoli itu terdengar makin keras. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Kiba menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Kiba melirik mereka, yang ternyata kini sudah menunjuk-nunjuknya. Kiba rasanya ingin sekali menegur mereka. Tapi, hoi! Ini angkot!

Dan sang bapak-bapak mesum yang duduk di samping ibu-ibu yang mangku bayi itu nepuk lutut Kiba. Kiba kaget setengah mati ngeliat dia. Siapa yang nggak kaget coba, kalo lagi asyik ngomel-ngomel dalem hati eh malah di tepuk?

"Dek, matinya kenapa dek?" tanya si bapak-bapak mesum.

"Hah?" Kiba terbengong-bengong menatap si bapak-bapak mesum. Karena Kiba nggak ngejawab tu bapak-bapak mesum, akhirnya bapa-bapak mesum itu beralih ke arah ibu-ibu yang mangku bayi tadi.

"Eh, kamu matinya kenapa ya?" ulang si bapak-bapak mesum.

"Hihihihih…" ibu-ibu itu malah tertawa menanggapi bapak-bapak itu. "Kamu lupa ya?" tanya si ibu-ibu tadi sambil cekikikan. Dan tiba-tiba anak bayi yang digendongnya menangis keras-keras. Kiba yang ada di depannya agak kaget dan ibu-ibu aneh itu lalu menimang-nimang bayinya. Si ibu-ibu aneh itu masih terkikik, lalu ia menjawab, "Bukannya kita semua mati karena kecelakaan angkot ini?"

Mendengar jawaban itu Kiba tersentak kaget dan berteriak, BUSEEEET! ***Author: di kejer-kejer reader*** Kiba yang tersentak kaget menatap ibu-ibu itu penuh kengerian. Dan suara tangis bayi itu pun semakin keras. Kiba mencoba melihat bayi yang ada di dalam buntelan itu.

"AH!" Kiba nyaris menjerit melihat bayi itu. Bayi yang menangis semakin kencang itu, dari perutnya menetes cairan berwarna merah gelap. Kiba semakin merapat mundur di tempat duduknya. Ibu-ibu aneh itu terkikik sambil menatap Kiba dengan pandangan mengerikan.

Kiba kini menatap, bukan melirik lagi sejoli itu. Ya, wajah mereka berdua yang terkikik-kikik kesenangan itu berubah karena ada darah di sisi kepala mereka. Kiba menatap si bapak-bapak mesum, yang ternyata sama sekali tidak memiliki kaki.

"Hwaaaaaa….. Nyaaaaaak!" teriak Kiba alay. Ketika dia menoleh ke samping kanannya, pria yang tidak menampakan wajah itu menatapnya dan matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Kiba makin histeris melihat pemandangan langka itu. "Enyaaaaaaak!" Kiba sudah panik, dia kemudian menepuk pundak si supir angkot.

"Pak kiri pak! Kiri!" teriak Kiba sambil menepuk si supir angkot dengan keras hingga tiba-tiba, kepala si supir angkot jatuh. "HWAAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya dengan kenekatan yang dimiliki Kiba, dia melompat keluar dari mobil angkot dan mendarat di aspal dengan berguling-guling ria.

~End of Flashback~

"Oh, jadi karena itu!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Udahlah, toh sekarang kita rame-rame. Bener nggak?" ujar Shikamaru pada yang lain.

"Iya tuh. Udah deh Kiba, jangan alay lagi. Ayo kita naik angkot." Ajak Naruto.

"Iya iya, aku udah lapaar nih. Mau pulaaang!" ratap Chouji yang dari tadi memegangi perutnya.

"Pokoknya nggak mau!" jawab Kiba masih sekeras batu.

"Ya udah, kita tinggalin aja dia di sini. Simaniak anjing tak kan kenapa-kenapa." balas Lee kejam.

"Iya juga ya." ucap Shikamaru. "Ya udah, hati-hati ya Kiba! Kamu nginep aja di kampus. OK?"

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" kata Lee.

"Iya, apalagi sama penunggu ruang kelasnya. Katanya waktu ujian kemarin ada yang kesurupan ya?" pancing Naruto.

"Bener, katanya gara-gara main jelangkung di situ sih." balas Lee.

"Iya, mana katanya hantunya nggak mau balik lagi. Mana minta dianterin lagi." tambah Chouji.

"Iya ya." balas yang lain. Mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba yang wajahnya awalnya begini (*.*), sekarang jadi begini (T_T).

"Oi, tungguin gue dong! Gue juga mau balik." panggil Kiba dengan wajah merah.

"Hah? Yakin tuh mau balik sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kita naik angkot lho!" balas Shikamaru.

"Nggak apa-apa deh, soalnya gue kudu kasih makan Akamaru."

"Alaaaah kan ada teman-teman yang bakal kasih makan, bilang aja lu takut!" sindir Lee yang kakinya langsung diinjak Shikamaru. Tapi Kiba pura-pura budeg.

"Haaah, kenapa gak dari tadi sih? Yo weiss…ayo!" balas Chouji.

"Ya udah ayooo!" ajak Lee bersemangat. Mereka ber-lima pun masuk ke dalam angkot yang baru saja mereka cegat. Angkot itu kosong. Hanya ada sang sopir angkot dan mereka yang banyak cing-cong.

"Oya, Sakura masak apa ya tadi? Nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet pulang." ujar Chouji pada yang lain.

"Heuuuuu… ni anak mikirnya makan mulu." Balas Lee.

"Wajar deh ya, gue juga laper dari tadi kagak makan di kantin." balas Shikamaru.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, kalo nggak salah dia lagi deket sama Asdos baru itu ya?" Shikamaru membuka obrolan. ***Weisss, sejak kapan Shika demen ngegosip?***

"Asdos yang baru? Tunggu, Asdos-nya Pak Jiraiya yang mesum entu ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hoo iya tuh. Soalnya masih muda, dua puluh sembilan." jawab Lee yang ikut nimbrung.

"Hah? Itu mah bukan masih muda, tapi udah kudu merit kaliii!" balas Naruto.

"Eh, bentar lagi nyampe. Pak! Pak! Kiri pak!" ucap Kiba. Sopir angkot menepikan mobil, mereka turun dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar. Ketika mereka ingin membayar, mereka kaget setengah mati melihat sang supir angkot yang ternyata….

Tidak memiliki wajah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kontan ke-tujuh muda-mudi itu lari terbirit-birit seperti mengikut lomba siapa yang menuju WC paling cepat.

Hahaha, Kasian ye :p

Siapa yang pernah ngalamin kayak ginian :D

Yang pernah jangan lupa review dan Readers yang lainnya ^^

Oke, Saya tunggu :D


End file.
